


Phantom of Magenta

by MintyEye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, I love phantom of the opera ray, Spooky, halloween fic, nothing but fluff, phantom ray, three days late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: It's 11 pm on Halloween night, and MC is wandering the halls of Magenta alone. What will happen?
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Unknown (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Unknown/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 47





	Phantom of Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Halloween fic that I had originally started working on during Halloween, however had to pause due to attending a convention.  
If you are interested in updates on my writing, my Instagram is @minty.eye!  
Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading!

The clock chimed to mark 11:00 PM on Halloween night. The hallways were still, not a single soul walking down them at the hour. The moonlight beamed through the windows and onto the floor, however the sky itself was dark, covered with clouds. In the midst of it all was MC, in a grand dress colored golden, wandering around the halls. She didn’t know she was being watched.

Her long brown hair complimented the golden color of the 18th century style dress, given to her by the savior to accommodate the other special missionary in the building, Ray. He was the savior’s right hand man, a hacker, and someone who tends to the gardens in the area. MC loved him dearly, though he seemed to have disappeared. Almost as if he were a phantom, hiding in the shadows. 

There was the sound of footsteps behind her, she stopped. She knew those footsteps weren’t hers, the soft clicking of her heels were muffled by the red carpet outlining each hall carefully. She shook her head, she must be imagining things. She continued to search, calling out his name, looking into rooms, when nothing happened. She was beginning to get frustrated, she wanted to enjoy her Halloween night with him, yet he was nowhere to be found. That was, until she heard the footsteps again.

She knew they weren’t hers, she wasn’t moving at all when she heard them. They came from behind, on the tile floor off of the carpet, in the dark side of the hall. She began to tremble, feeling a pair of eyes staring at her from the dark. She abruptly turned around, her face one of fear.

“I know you’re out there, so why don’t you show yourself!” She had yelled to the air, it decided to respond. He had walked into the light, the shine of his black dress shoe marking his presence. It was Ray, however he was different. He wore a white mask that covered half of his face, and a black suit that also appeared as though it were meant for a vampire, from the 18th century. It was as though MC were his sun with her golden colored dress. The light to his darkness, he was drawn towards her like a moth to a light.

“You needed me, my princess?” He had a soft smile, one that immediately told MC that this was Ray. The same person who wore that flashy magenta coat outlined with gold, always having that same blue rose on his lapel. He looked so different without those familiar colors on him.

“Why were you creeping around me? You were hiding in the dark.” She pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Her dress made her movements slower, it had restricted her. She wanted to desperately take off the dress, however the savior would not be happy if she did.   
  
“I was not creeping, I only wanted to watch. You look so beautiful in that dress.” He had complimented her, pointing out the dress, which had little roses sewn into it. She looked like a queen, while he was her prince. Was this what the savior had expected them to be, a couple sharing a conversation in the moonlit halls of Magenta? The two of them questioned it.

“You wanted to see my dress? You could’ve just asked me, Ray.” His sad puppy face made her want to laugh lightheartedly. She knew he was just having a little fun with her, she should try the same thing next time they were put into a position like this due to the savior. 

“But that defeats the fun! It’s Halloween, I was supposed to spook you, princess.” He frowned, disappointed that he was not in fact able to scare MC. However, her reaction to being followed was still priceless, it made him happy at the thought. MC looked sad, as though she had upset him.

“You wanted to scare me because it’s halloween? Oh I’m sorry, Ray.” She had walked closer to him, and, to his surprise, gave him a hug. Both of their outfits made the hug difficult, but Ray understood the idea and felt a little better about failing his mission.

There were the sounds of footsteps, both of them tensed up. Ray looked startled, as though he weren’t expecting there to be footsteps. This worried MC considerably, because this meant they weren’t alone.   
  
“Ray, is there another person who wanted to try and scare me tonight?” She had asked him softly, in an attempt to calm both of their nerves down. It didn’t seem to work at all.   
  
“No.. I was supposed to be the only one.” He was hardly breathing, he looked around vigilantly, making sure that those footsteps were just his imagination. There wasn’t really someone watching them together like this, was there?

A shadow had begun to loom over them, intimidating and scary. It looked like one of a demon, having horns and claws. Ray had immediately gone cold, paralyzed at the sight of the demon’s shadow. MC had stared in shock, unmoving, before snapping out of her haze and grabbing onto Ray’s stiff hand.   
  
“Come now, we need to run.” She began to run, Ray being forced to trail behind as the shadow chased them. MC had ran into a room, waiting for Ray to accompany her before closing and locking the door. It was her room, dark from the night but still the same as it was since Ray had decorated it. A room fit for a princess.

“What… was that..” Ray looked as though he were on the verge of tears, terrified beyond belief after seeing such a monster.   
  
“I.. don’t know.” MC looked to the door as though it were a monster itself. She thought he heard muffled laughing coming from the other side, she quietly walked over and swung it open, revealing the savior, wearing a headband with horns on them and fake plastic claws. She was the demon.   
  
“Savior! Why would you scare us like that?” Ray immediately walked over to the savior, his expression one of shock and surprise at the culprit of his scare being the savior herself.   
  
“Why, it’s Halloween!” She had exclaimed, clapping her hands together.   
  


The clock chimed 12, marking the end of Halloween, and the beginning of November, a new month.

  
  



End file.
